Boost Guardian
The Boost Guardian is a Warrior Ing that had absorbed Samus' Boost Ball and subsequently mutated in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. The Boost Guardian is found in the Dark Torvus Arena. Battle form]] The Boost Guardian has several different attacks. It has the typical abilities expected of a Warrior Ing—slashing, possession, energy beams, and amorphous transformation. Its main attack is unleashed a few moments into the battle. It can boost around the room in the form of a spherical ball. In this latter attack, it can destroy any of the four pillars within the arena as well as any Inglet with which it comes into contact. If a pillar is destroyed, the Boost Guardian will spawn an Inglet in the destroyed pillar's location. There are two phases within the battle, the first fighting it as a regular Ing and the second in its Boost Ball form. Phase one is straightforward, but after a while it will transform and boost into its Boost Ball form, thus starting the second phase. While preparing to transform, the creature is immune to any attack. While in the second phase, the Ing will constantly boost around the room at different speeds and after three boosts in a row, the creature will revert into a puddle and move about. During this time, the Boost Guardian is only vulnerable to Morph Ball Bombs, but immune to any other weapon damage. If the Boost Guardian hits a pillar, the creature will instantly stop boosting and transform into its phase two puddle form. After some point, it will return to phase one. In Phase One while the creature is amorphous, it can still be damaged, but cannot be defeated until it becomes solid again. Logbook entry Trivia *If Samus damages the Boost Guardian with a bomb while it is in its ball form, it will immediately revert to its puddle form. *The Boost Guardian is physically identical to the Jump Guardian, the only other Guardian Ing to be fought in its natural state. Despite this, there are a few differences between the two: **Although both creatures are weak against the Light Beam, the Boost Guardian cannot be burned to death. **The Boost Guardian demonstrates its puddle form(s) much more often than (if at all) the Jump Guardian. **The Boost Guardian takes massive damage (only while in solid form) from Power Bombs (via Sequence Breaking), whereas the Jump Guardian is completely immune to Power Bombs. *The Boost Guardian is widely considered to be one of the most difficult bosses in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. This is due to several factors: **The player will only have a few Energy Tanks at the time of the battle, even if they've found every tank possible. **The Boost Guardian's Morph Ball form is invulnerable and capable of dealing heavy damage with its Boost Ball (approximately 50 units with the Dark Suit and 100 with Varia in the GC version - this was toned down in the PAL and Wii versions). Although it can be forced out of the form with a Bomb, its speed and power can make this a difficult task. **The lack of Light Crystals or Beacons forces Samus to take constant damage throughout the battle, and health recovery is difficult (the pillars are destroyed erratically, and taking the time to defeat Inglets can leave Samus vulnerable to other attacks). **The Boost Guardian is fought in a small room with the only available cover - the four pillars - being easily destroyed by the boss's Boost Ball and the puddle forms of the Boost Guardian and its summoned Inglets taking up a large amount of the floor space. *Bryan Walker, senior director of development at Retro Studios, claimed that he was never able to defeat the Boost Guardian without going into debug mode. http://wii.ign.com/articles/101/1016511p6.html *The Boost Guardian and the Spider Guardian are noticeably easier in Normal Mode of New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes and Metroid Prime Trilogy. This is likely due to the "Normal" difficulty of the remade versions being equal to the "Easy" version of the original, with "Hard" and "Veteran" being equal to the "Normal" and "Hard" modes of the original Gamecube games. *The Boost Guardian is the first Ing boss that Samus fights without any accessible "Safe Zones". Quadraxis was the second and the Emperor Ing was the third (although by that point Samus has the Light Suit, so Safe Zones are not as imperative). Dark Samus' third battle is also fought without any Safe Zones, although she is not related to the Ing. *In the data of the Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Bonus Disc, the Boost Guardian is named the Boostlet, and is described very differently than its final form. Gallery ru:Хранитель Разгона Category:Dimensional Category:Ing Category:Bosses Category:Dark Aether Category:Dark Torvus Bog Category:Sub Guardians Category:Deceased